Stolen
by FreeToLive603
Summary: Beck and Cat have been dating for a year, but he's suddenly intrigued by the mysterious Jade at one glance in a crowded fair. Who will his heart lead him to? Cat/Beck/Jade love triangle. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen**

**Author's Note: **This is loosely based off of a very odd dream that I had regarding my best friend and her current (possible?) crush, and because I'm me, I made it into a story. By the way, to put it out there, I love Beri, like Bat, and hate Bade (but that doesn't mean I can't write about them). :) Slightly AU because Beck doesn't go to Hollywood Arts.

**Pairings:** Beck&Cat, Beck&Jade

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Victorious or the carnival rides mentioned.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Fair Color<strong>

"Ooh! Look at the pretty colors over there!" Cat exclaimed. She held onto the brown of her boyfriend's jacket with one hand while pointing to a big booth selling rainbow cotton candy. "Can we get some?" she asked using her puppy eyes. Beck was a sucker for those.

He looked down at his innocent (_not in __**every**__ way_) girlfriend and relented, "Sure." She yelped and dragged him over to the vendor.

"One rainbow cotton candy, please. Oh, wait. Do you want some, Beck?" she turned around asking him.

He shook his head and pulled out his wallet. "I'll steal some of yours."

Cat whined after seeing the money in his hand. "Beck, you're not even succumbing to this sugary goodness. Why would you pay? You can't buy me everything in the world," she said matter-of-factly.

Beck placed his arm around Cat's waist and gazed at her. "I'll try my best to, though." She couldn't suppress a giggle as Beck paid for her much desired treat.

They held hands while making their way through the dusky evening, surrounded by large masses of people. The crew setting up the fair was visible throughout, arranging lighting fixtures as the night sky enclosed them in this chaotic world. Orange and white traffic cones littered the grounds, marking unsafe or private territories (not like the little kids using them as hats care). Beck observed the diversity of the attendees, sometimes feeling out of place when big groups of families were surrounding rides like the merry-go-round and teacups.

But every time, Cat would somehow sense his anxiety and squeeze his hand a little harder and bring warmth to his stomach. She led them to a slightly more secluded area towards one end of the fair and sat down on the grass, pulling him with her.

"Ooh, grass is not good for you when you're wearing shorts," Cat complained, rubbing her legs.

Beck responded, "Why don't you come over here then?" and pulled her into his lap. He almost felt like he was holding a baby; Cat could be so gentle, naive and fragile at times. He drew circles on the skin on her upper back revealed by her unicorn tank top. Beck sometimes would think about how odd they looked together - red velvet hair, always smiling, rainbow/unicorn/mermaid and brown hair, mostly grinning (rarely a full smile), plain/plaid/stripe. But opposites attract, he guessed, and Cat was a beautiful, sweet girl who he had grown accustomed to within the past year.

Cat bent down and kissed Beck's lips. He smiled afterwards because he knew she thought he was thinking way too hard for his own good. Cat always wanted Beck to lighten up, but only she could make him do that.

She rested her head on his. "I know I don't say this enough, but thank you, Beck. You're amazing." He tickled her neck. "Okay, you're s u p e r c a l i f r a g i l i s t i c e x p i a l i d o c i o u s!" Cat giggled and shook her nose against his.

Beck looked up at her sparkly eyes and declared as coolly as possible, "Hey, Cat. I love you." Her heart leapt into her mouth as she began uncontrollably smiling.

/

Beck and Cat had started walking the fairgrounds again, discovering the funhouse mirror building. Rather than enter it, they walked around the large edifice to observe the random assortment of posters tacked around.

Suddenly, Beck noticed Cat lightly shaking her head at this girl. He had never seen her before, but she had piercing blue eyes and dark clothing. He couldn't help but stare an extra moment, while the girl embarrassedly looked away. Luckily, Cat wasn't possessive and completely dismissed his stare. Beck couldn't help but find the mysterious girl fascinating.

"Cat, do you know who that was?" he asked as innocently as possible.

Cat turned in place to face a poster for Buster the Clown while she declined. The couple began walking again when this time, he bumped into mystery girl.

"Sorry," he apologized.

The girl ignored it, quickly glanced over at Cat, and continued walking. Beck was so c.u.r.i.o.u.s.

/

Beck and Cat had gone through a plethora of rides together, screaming at every possible instance. Cat had been periodically eating throughout the fair, but Beck had had nothing since lunch. He begged off the Scrambler to satiate his stomach with a slice of pizza. Beck enjoyed the feeling of being alone for a few moments; solitude was sometimes more appealing than company, he thought as he stared at the wannabe college students near him. He bit into the cheesy, oily crust of the pizza and savored the solid food. It had been a long day, and Beck was almost completely worn out. Cat had him ride almost everything there, and although he was always reluctant to agree with her plans, he had to admit that he had the most fun around her.

Beck furiously wiped his greasy hands with napkins and began making his way back to the ride he and Cat agreed to meet at. Except he couldn't see her anywhere around there. Cat _was _quite distinctive, but he couldn't see her bold red hair anywhere - not on the ride, not in line, not at any of the nearby stalls. Beck asked a few people around the Scrambler, but no one had noticed her specifically.

He made his way to the Cliffhanger where he saw 'that girl'. For whatever reason, Beck found her enticing. Although he did love Cat, that shouldn't stop him from talking to another girl, right? Right?

"Hey, excuse me," he said.

She turned around abruptly and knocked into him. At first, she looked apologetic, but then, her gaze turned hard. "What?" she said drolly.

Beck was taken aback by the sudden change in attitude. Who was she, and was she shy, quiet, or mean? He stuttered before asking, "Um—I was k-kind of wondering if you had seen the girl I was with. Red hair, kind of short, really cute?" Crap, he shouldn't have said that.

"No."

Beck nodded as the black-haired girl turned away from him. "What's your name?" he asked. Damn, this girl totally had him losing his cool. He was acting like a complete dork!

"Jade."

Beck smirked, "Jade is a better name for green-eyed people, don't you think?"

She retorted, "Oh, so now you're copyrighting names, are you?"

"No, just saying." He sighed. He wanted to get to know this girl and it wasn't going to happen unless he tried hard enough; she wasn't going to take his crap. He flashed his signature bright smile and said, "My name is Beck, and I'm a junior at Wrightham Dinghley."

Jade's eyes lit up, "Oh, really? Well, I go to Hollywood Arts."

"Oh, maybe you know the girl I was with. Cat goes to Hollywood Arts, too," Beck suggested, trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle.

Jade almost too enthusiastically denied his claim. "Nope, I don't know her."

"Okay, well, thanks," Beck said disappointed.

Seeing the lack of reaction on her part, Beck walked away to continue his search for Cat. Even through the bustle of the night's events, Beck couldn't help but think back to Jade. Why _was_ he so intrigued by a random girl? Was he infatuated with her because of her uniqueness, her mystique, or the fact that she was the polar opposite of Cat? Wait, that would mean that he's tired of his relationship with Cat. But he just told her that he loves her! No, no, Beck. Don't let someone you barely had 2 minute conversation with ruin your year long relationship with Cat. Don't.

Unfortunately, Beck's mind was stubborn.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you for reading this! I'm planning to make this a three shot, so if you would like to see more, make sure to Subscribe to Story Alerts! All constructive criticism (and compliments, haha) in reviews are appreciated. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Getting Closer**

**Author's Note:** I'm still fond of the first chapter more than the second, but I needed a bridge to go from Beck/Cat to Beck/Jade. Trying to keep them as in character as possible. Suggestions, reviews, and constructive criticism are all appreciated.

I was asked why I hate Bade in the reviews. I like Beck and Jade as individual characters, but think that Beck deserves someone nicer (aka, I ship Beri) because his character seems to be overshadowed by his relationship with Jade. I also think that it would be interesting to see where Jade would go if she weren't with Beck; I feel like her character would be able to grow a lot because seems to be very dependent on him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious.

* * *

><p>"No, I didn't really talk to him. He just asked me if I had seen you," Jade said.<p>

Cat seemed skeptical as she said, "He seemed to like you a lot." Then, she joked, "I mean, he was _totally _staring." It was a mask, Cat's casual attitude about her boyfriend staring at her best friend.

"I will personally punch his face if he stares at me while he's dating you."

Cat shyly said, "It's okay, Jade. He-" She began giggling.

Jade stared at her expressionless. "Cat?"

"He told me that he loves me yesterday."

Jade's eyes bulged out. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME UNTIL NOW? Why didn't I get a frantic text from you?" All Cat could do was laugh at Jade's reaction. She muttered while rolling her eyes, "Useless guy. It only took him a year."

Cat felt somewhat hurt, but conflicted. Yes, Beck had taken a year to tell her that he loves her, which was a long time considering that she knew she's loved him for months. However, he had to have really meant it if he refrained from doing so for so long. This relationship wasn't frivolous to him, Cat thought. If it was, he would have told her he loves her six months ago.

Cat always trusted Jade's opinion. No matter how brutally honest or even crude she could be, Jade had Cat's best interests at heart and was often right. Her lip quivered slightly as she asked, "Jade, what do you honestly think of Beck?" The innocent teenager stared at the morbid **black **of Jade's shirt as prepared to hear her worst fears being confirmed; she would begin crying if she let her eyes meet the icy blue of Jade's.

/

Cat lay down in bed, suddenly thinking of Beck and Jade. Strange how the two people she was closest to were so different from her. They danced around in a pessimistic (she looked that one up in the dictionary; basically, depressing) world, typically finding faults in their situations. Cat couldn't see what was _so _bad about Beck's arguments with his parents and Jade's discouraging father. Cat Valentine had _real_ problems, with herself, that might never get fixed, yet she always believed that she was meant to be happy.

Jade didn't like Beck much. She said he seemed cold and selfish, but what does she know? She's seen Beck _once_. She doesn't know him.

/

Beck flipped through another glossy page of Cat's sophomore yearbook. Jade West, he recalled. He flipped through the A's and D's and M's and R's until he got to the W's. West, West, West, his finger traced down through the various names of students. It stopped (foundher).

Beck's eyes moved to the picture when suddenly, Cat walked in. "Beck?" she asked in a high-pitched voice. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to wait downstairs," Cat confusedly said. She observed what had caught his attention and saw his finger pointing to a picture towards the bottom of the yearbook page.

Guilt flashed in his eyes for a brief moment before he covered it with sincerity saying, "I was just looking through your yearbook and wanted to see how different you were back then. Guess what?" he grinned. "You're still just as beautiful."

He placed the yellow yearbook to the side and brought his arm around Cat's shoulder before kissing her temple. She helplessly blushed and asked him to wait for her in the car while she fixed her hair and got her purse. Beck reluctantly left, not knowing that Cat had noticed his interest on a particular image in her yearbook. She swiftly swam through the pages until she reached the page of V's and W's. Cat's cute picture was towards the top, her smile standing out amongst the rest. Beck wasn't pointing towards the top, though; he was looking at the bottom at...Jade's yearbook picture, Cat realized. What was going on?

_Nothing, Cat. Nothing._

/

Cat bit her lip nervously. Doubts had been cropping up in her head for days now. "Beck, do you love me?"

He turned his attention from the movie and squeezed his arm around her tighter. "Of course I do."

She took a deep breath and came out with it finally. "Then, why were you staring at J-that girl at the fair?"

Beck looked at her strangely. "What, am I not allowed to look at other girls when I'm dating you?"

Cat childishly turned her head away. "You shouldn't have to."

Her more mature companion refrained from saying anything, even when the child (admit it, Beck, she is one) left him alone in his RV.

/

Remorse. It swam through his veins. How could he look at another girl while dating gorgeous, adorable Cat? It was all his fault.

He ran over to Border's and bought the deluxe edition of The Little Mermaid, the $40 so not worth a damn DVD. Stupid Disney. But oh well, Cat always said Eric and Ariel reminded her of them, so he figured he should watch the movie with her sometime or the other. And what better time then when he feels _ohsosorry_?

He drove over to Cat's house in his parents' almost dead, old car and knocked on the door. A little scuffling could be heard inside, so he knew someone was there, even if he or she was taking time to get to the door. The sun shone brightly on him, and he wished the door would just open already so he could treat himself to the cool whips of the AC air.

Finally, Beck's exuberant girlfriend opened the door. Except, her expression wasn't what he expected it to be. She...nearly looked nervous.

"Hey, babe," he said, bringing his hands onto her waist and kissing her. The DVD in his hand hit Cat's back, who still was in her odd mood.

She quirked her eyebrows. "What are you doing here, Beck? And what's that?" she pointed to the gift bag he held.

He smiled proudly. "Little pieces of our movie tradition. I brought peanut M&Ms, pretzel sticks, and a whipped cream and fruit tray since I know my girl likes to try and be healthy at all times," he said, nuzzling her nose. "Oh, and I brought The Little Mermaid."

The same old Cat returned when she suddenly perked up and squeaked. "You did?" She stuttered. "Uh, I mean, I was kind of busy."

Beck looked at her, perplexed. "It's summer. What are you up to?"

"Nothing!" she said quickly.

"O-Kay," Beck drawled. He began making his way up to her room by skipping steps two at a time. Cat squeezed her eyes shut and muttered a curse to herself. When Beck entered the blindingly pink room, he was taken aback. "Jade? Why are you here? I thought you didn't know Cat."

The exotically beautiful girl stared back like a deer caught in headlights. She turned her head when Cat entered the room. Beck waited expectantly for the two of them to begin explaining, but they remained silent.

/

Best friends, my ass. Beck now cursed himself for not having gone to Hollywood Arts, thus not having a profile on TheSlap. He'd never been on there in his life, and now he finds out Cat and Jade are best friends who lied to him saying they had no clue who the other was when the 368 pictures and 21 videos were there for all at HA to see.

(He apparently wasn't important enough to meet Cat's friends).

/

In reality, Cat was always insecure, about herself, about l.o.s.i.n.g. Beck, about her zealousness - it was abnormal, wasn't it, when the rest of the world looked at life through dark shades while her lenses were _prettypretty _pink? Why would someone recognize her in spite of that?

/

"I'm sorry!" she kept texting. Delete.

/

Beck finally confessed to Cat that within a week, his world was torn apart by Jade. **JadeJadeJade**. The only name in his mind.

Cat didn't want to let go of him. But she knew it was over. So, she put on a perky smile and bid Beck goodbye from her life. Friends? Not a chance in hell, she smiled sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: See It Clearly**

**Author's Note:** The ending you've been waiting for...haha, I'm kidding. Thank you guys for following this story, and I hope you enjoy it. I'm hoping this adds a dimension to Beck and Cat as characters. Jade – well, she's always been a strong girl. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious.

* * *

><p>Beck went to Hollywood Arts every day for the next week, just trying to catch Jade at the exit. His memory of her face began fading, and he desperately wanted to see her. However, he always managed to miss her. (Or she was avoiding him.)<p>

But there's no way. Beckett Oliver always gets what he wants.

/

Jade was waiting outside the department store, anxiously anticipating the midnight release of her favorite band's final album. Fans had gathered from all around the area to get their chance to get one of the exclusive copies only released to the first people in line. She was determined to lay her hands on Heaven Falls immediately. Only about 20 people stood in front of her, so the brooding girl was uncharacteristically optimistic.

The only problem with this mission was that she would surrounded by people who annoyed her to no end. A ditzy teenager was accompanying her boyfriend and continuously questioning, "Baaabee, what's so good about this band?" The patient blonde-haired boy would come up with some disconnected response to every complaint she made and occassionally kiss her to shut her up. The entire exchange made Jade sick to her stomach. She couldn't stand the girl, first of all. Secondly, the prospect of a couple that has no communication made absolutely no sense to her.

Jade looked behind her in line and noticed a stout man making annoying shuffling noises with his shoes. She yelled at him in a shrilly voice, "Would you **quit **it?"

His eyes popped out of surprise and feet stopped moving immediately. Jade crossed her arms on her chest, staring straight ahead and hoping to _God_ that it would end soon. Sadly, her prayers never quite reached there. The agitated girl turned around when someone tapped on her shoulder.

Beck Oliver miraculously had turned up the one place she never thought he'd be.

"Hi," he smiled largely. The nervous teenager ran his hand through his thick, black hair. "Whoa," he asked upon noticing Jade's distasteful face. "What happened to _you_?"

She satirically smirked and wiped some red lipstick off the side of her mouth. "Oh, nothing. I've just been surrounded by helpless idiots all day long." Jade looked up and down at him to indicate that her statement included the infatuated boy. Beck furrowed his eyebrows, (truly) upset by the demeaning comment. Nevertheless, he kept his spirits up and smiled again.

"Just give me seven days to hang out with you. If you still hate me, I'll forget the whole idea," he encouraged eagerly. Beck felt as helpless as a child begging his mother for candy.

Jade shot her head back around to stare at him. The honesty in his chocolate brown eyes shined through. He seemed endearing for the first time, unlike the insensitive jackass she always thought he was.

Whatever. (_**Sure.**_)

/

Beck explored the caring side of Jade for the first time in those seven days. He observed her yell at a teenager bullying an eight-year-old girl on the boardwalk, and that was all he needed to know she was exactly what he was looking for.

Jade? She wasn't looking for anything, so she found nothing.

/

On the fifth day, Beck took Jade to fly a kite at night. She morbidly let go of herself and actually tried to get her black and silver kite higher than Beck's maroon and navy blue one. The two of them laughed when they lost their kites to the sky and fell down to the prickly grass.

Beck stared at Jade and took in the smile that _he _put on her face. Then, he uttered his confession without thought, "I love you."

"B-Beck," Jade stuttered in shock. "This is not right. You can't _do _this to Cat."

He stared at Jade helplessly. "I don't know **what **to do, Jade." He moved his hand through his hair, lingering at the bottom. "As soon as I saw you, I realized that I don't love her like I thought I did."

Jade closed her eyes for a moment before weakly suggesting, "Maybe you were just infatuated with me."

Beck raised his head to stare at her, "You know that's a lie."

They stayed silent for a few minutes, just pondering where this illicit (relationship) would take them next. Jade knew that Beck was a wonderful guy, but she cared more about Cat than she'd care to admit. Jade was incapable of hurting her this way. Beck knew that what he was doing was wrong, but sometimes wrong is right. Jade seemed like a difficult person to get to know, and Beck wanted to take up that challenge. He wanted to unravel the person behind the eyebrow ring and tattoos. It was all up to her now.

/

She said no.

Beck moped around for three days. He had lost her, completely lost her.

/

For once, just once, Beck tore a page out of Cat's Lessons on Life and saw the pearls and roses. Maybe he needed to lose both Cat and Jade in order to find someone else, someone better for him. Someone who wasn't so extreme, who allowed him to live through both the happy and the sad times, never forcing him one way or the other. Beck probably hasn't met her yet - he's only 17, after all - but there's a long life ahead, and he will find her someday.


End file.
